Cube
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: The GazettE, Dir en Grey. Inspiré d'un clip de Diru. Histoire de mafieux réglant un compte dans une discothèque.


- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

CUBE

- ° - - ° - - ° - - ° -

* * *

Titre : Cube 

Auteur : Dark Mikako

Résumé : histoire inspiré du clip « Cube » de Dir en Grey. Histoire de mafieux réglant un compte dans une discothèque.

Persos : ceux de The GazettE et Dir en Grey.

Disclaimer : Ca se saurait si il était à moi non ?

Note : Personnellement, je déteste lire une fanfic et ne pas savoir les mots en japonais. Car même en faisant du japonais on ne peut pas tout savoir.

Re-Note : Le gang « Shi » n'a que des noms de code pour leur membres.

Shi : Mort ou le nombre 4  
Sama : Suffixe indiquant le respect  
Tora : Tigre  
Hebi : Serpent  
Akuma : Démon, diable  
Kyogi : Mensonge, tromperie  
Mumai : Anonyme  
Kokuzoku : Traitre

Re-Re-Note : J'espère que vous aimerez mon histoire, bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

_Un regard, un souffle. _

Une ombre regarda encore furtivement sa cible. Sa cible depuis des mois.

_Une pensée, un tintement._

Son portable le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Ouais ?

- C'est Sama

Son cœur manqua un battement. Si son supérieur l'appelé il devait y avoir une bonne raison.

- Ce soir la mission aura lieu.

Ce fut les seul parole de son chef.  
Une de leur règle principal étant ne jamais dire beaucoup par téléphone, n'importe qui pourrait intercepté des infos trop confidentiel.

_Un jugement, une lumière._

L'ombre, perché sur un toit attendit la tombée de la nuit. Regardant les nombreux véhicules circulant jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en est plus un.

La lune fit son apparition éclairant faiblement le visage du jeune homme. Il était blond, assez petit et avait des yeux qui percerait la nuit elle-même.

Il prit l'escalier et le descendit lentement. Une fois en bas il prit son portable et composa un numéro inconnu.

- Moshi moshi ici Tora.

- C'est Hebi, la mission aura lieu ce soir, pointe toi à 23h.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha.

Puis il détourna son regard vers le ciel.

_'La lune est magnifique ce soir'_

Il reprit son portable en main, composant un autre numéro inconnu.

- Moshi, moshi, ici le restaurant Sushi en folie, nous …

- C'est bon arrête ton baratin Akuma, ici Hebi.

Le concerné à l'autre bout du fil eut une soudaine envie de meutre. Mais le dénommé Hebi continua de lui parlé.

_Une ombre, un battement de cœur._

- Ce soir, on règlera nos comptes. Vient à 23h mon ange.

Evidement, Akuma tilta bien vite à sa blague foireuse.

- Oui, à bientôt … Ruki.

Mais avant que le blond ne puisse répliqué, qu'il ne fallait pas dire ce genre de choses au téléphone, son interlocuteur raccrocha un sourire victorieux au lèvres. Un sourire que Ruki ne put évidemment pas voir.

&&&

Dans une discothèque non loin de là, la musique envahissait la pièce, les danseurs bougeait sur le rythme, les gens rigolaient et s'amusaient sans fin.  
L'horloge sonna, indiquant '22h'.  
Les personnes présentent dans la salle se crispèrent et tournèrent leur regard vers la porte attendant un événement.

Tous d'un coup, elle s'ouvrit brusquement laissant place à trois personnes et leur toutou non loin derrière eux.

Ils s'avancèrent lentement dans le calme de la pièce, deux s'installant dans l'espace VIP de la boite, un autre s'assit au bar commandant déjà à boire.

&&&

Une personne arriva dans les coulisses, des vêtements voletant dans sa démarche féline et confiante. De long cheveux platine attaché en queue de cheval basse, des yeux noir en amande et un regard mystérieux.

Elle salua d'un hochement de tête les autres danseuses présentent dans la pièce, puis elle s'installa à sa coiffeuse se préparant pour le spectacle.

_Une liberté, une crainte._

Son portable vibra quelques secondes dans sa poche, elle se baissa et l'ouvrit.  
En voyant le message, la personne put empêcher un sourire malsain naître sur ses lèvres. Enfin elle en aurait finit avec se boulot minable.

_'Kyogi,  
Nous viendrons te voir vers 23h, soit prêt.  
Sama'_

&&&

Une fois avoir passé ses coups de fil, le dénommé Ruki emprunta une ruelle mal famé pour arrivé à sa destination.

Comme il s'y attendait, une bonne dizaine de mec saoulés arriva jusqu'à lui. Ca tombé bien, il avait justement envi de se défoulé un petit peu.

Un mec arriva devant lui et le regarda de haut, faisant gloussé ses potes au passage. Car oui, Ruki était petit, et il se l'avouait.

Parfois être petit à ses avantages, comme par exemple foutre un bon coup de pied dans la partie sensible de quelqu'un qui se moque de vous. Et justement ce fût la bonne occasion de le démontré.

_Un combat, un silence._

Quelques coups plus tard, le blond sortit de la ruelle laissant derrière lui une bonne dizaine de cadavre par terre.

&&&

Cela faisait maintenant 20 minutes qu'ils attendaient que leur partenaire daigne enfin venir.

Ruki alias Hebi s'adossa au mur proche de lui tendit que la personne à coté de lui, se faisant appelé Tora, soupira des nombreux retard du dénommé Akuma.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard essoufflé par sa course, se faisant accueillir par des regards noirs. Le retardataire ne prit pas la peine de leur répondre et remit ses cheveux blonds derrière ses oreilles.

- Quand es-que l'on part ? demanda subitement Akuma.

Tora soupira encore une fois s'apprêtant à répondre, mais se fût le petit blond qui s'en chargea à sa place.

- Si tu n'était pas arrivé en retard on serait déjà en route mon ange.

- Ta gueule Ruki !! rétorqua l'autre blond énervé par la remarque.

Tora fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Hebi aimé tant charrié Akuma ? C'est vrai qu'il le mérité amplement .. mais de là à l'appelé 'mon ange' alors que son nom de code est démon.

- Assez d'enfantillage les gosses.

Les deux blond tournèrent leur tête d'une parfaite synchronisation vers leur aîné.

Mais celui-ci avait déjà commencé avancé vers le lieux de l'affrontement. Les deux plus jeunes se résolvant à le suivre en silence.

&&&

Les danseuses arrivèrent sur scène, déployant leur longue robe rouge.

Elles firent leur chorégraphie avec succès sous les applaudissement d'un public encore sous le choc du solo d'une de leur danseuse. En effet, elle les avait éblouie, par sa grâce, sa beauté, son charisme, sa féminité et pourtant si il savait …

_Une arme, une histoire._

Elles retournèrent dans leur loge, en silence et se préparèrent pour leur prochaine entrée.

- Encore une fois tu les a éblouie, Mumei

La dit Mumei de retourna et vit une jeune femme lui sourire.

- Merci dit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Puis elle se prépara pour sa danse solo mais aussi pour le bouquet final.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elle monta sur scène. De là elle y vit un jeune homme l'a regardé intensément. Ô bien sur, beaucoup d'hommes l'a regardé, mais celui-ci avait une lueur indescriptible dans ses yeux. Celui là étant plus mignon que la plupart des vieux croûtons qui passé leur temps à regarder sous sa jupe. Lui, était plutôt grand avec des cheveux brun coupé court, une grand sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Il était adossé près du bar, une bière à la main, ses yeux noisettes fixant la scène.

_'A croqué' _pensa-t-elle

Après sa prestation, elle se changea et regarda l'heure, le cadran affichant 23h32.

_Un cœur, une blessure._

La dit Mumei s'installa au bar, regardé par le mystérieux jeune homme. Un sourire malsain apparut sur ses fines lèvres mais disparut bien vite lorsque le serveur vînt pour prendre sa commande. Elle regarda le serveur, décidément coté look certain n'y connaissait rien, il avait des cheveux blond coiffé en crête mais laissant apercevoir des racines noir, des petits yeux brun en amande avec quelques traces de maquillage. Par contre la chose que l'on remarqué le plus chez lui était son bandeau placé sur son nez.

Finalement, elle remit ses longs cheveux platine derrière ses épaules et prit un cocktail.

&&&

- Uruha ?

Un blond se retourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Ca te dirait de danser ?

Le jeune homme regarda la piste de danse, rempli de fous entrain de faire croire qu'il savait bougé. Pour lui, non merci, pas question de rejoindre cette bande de primitif.

- Non répondit-il au brun assit à coté de lui.

Le brun regarda son voisin. Il pensa qu'il été stupide de lui avoir demandé cela. Le grand Uruha-sama ne voudrait jamais danser, au grand jamais.  
Finalement il détourna les yeux de lui et regarda les gens dansés au alentour, et se leva péniblement de l'espace VIP pour se dirigé vers le bar.

Là, il y vit son ami Toshiya ne quittant pas une fille des yeux. Son ami le vit et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Alors ? Tu t'ennuyé avec Uruha ?

Le brun se contenta de soufflé et de s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi tu n'arrête pas de mater cette fille ? fit-il au bout d'un moment histoire de faire la conversation, n'ayant aucune envi de savoir le pourquoi.

_Un bruit, un affrontement._

- Toi aussi tu l'a remarqué ? demanda-t-il d'une voix charmeuse. Je te pari que je me l'a fait avant la fin de la soirée.

Son ami roula des yeux, il n'avait rien de mieux à faire que ça ?

- Allons Aoi, toi aussi profite de la vie au lieu de t'acharner à vouloir séduire Uruha.

&&&

Trois ombres arrivèrent devant la discothèque.

Le plus grand se stoppa.

- Vous vous souvenez du plan ?

- On fonce dans le tas ? essaya Akuma se préparant à prendre une tape sur la tête.

Ruki à coté de lui, le regarda un sourire aux lèvres.

- NON KYO !!! fit le plus vieux.

- Mais presque compléta Hebi.

Kyo se tourna vers le blond, un regard interrogateur. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer que le troisième du groupe chargea son flingue et entra dans la boite.

Quand ils virent ses cheveux rouge disparaîtrent de leur vu, Ruki se tourna vers son voisin.

- Lui il fonce dans le tas, nous reste ici.

Akuma fronça les sourcils, n'aimant pas resté en retrait dans une scène d'action.  
Hebi s'avant vers lui et le prit dans ses bras, lui chuchotant qu'ils iraient quand même tué des gens.  
Kyo releva sa tête et prit possession des lèvres du plus jeunes. Leur langues se mélangèrent dans un baiser passionnés et silencieux. Ruki plaça ses mains dans le dos de son amant qui quand à lui mit les siennes dans les cheveux du serpent.  
Il se séparèrent au bout d'un moment, mais joignirent leur mains.

- Hé les gars !! Regarder des nains gays !!

_Un homme, une fin._

Les deux amants tournèrent leur tête vers la source du bruit. Ils virent cinq hommes bourrés les regarder avec dégoûts.

Ruki fronça les sourcils et pressa légèrement la main de son amant. Celui-ci fouilla dans sa poche et en ressorti un poignard.  
Kyo le prit entre ses doigts fins et le lança vers celui qui avait parlé, et qui tomba raide mort devant ses amis, un couteau qui avait transpercé sa gorge.  
Les quatre autres s'enfuirent.

&&&

Un jeune homme entra dans la boite, après bien sur avoir tué les videurs. Il regarda furtivement les alentours et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent au bar. Il était là, assit tranquillement et en train de boire.

Tora entendit un bruit derrière lui et se retourna son arme braqué sur … Ruki et Kyo qui venaient de le rejoindre.  
Il soupira, décidément ces deux là n'écouteront jamais les ordres.

_La noirceur fleurie_

Il s'avança dans la discothèque, son arme devant lui, tirant sur tous ce qui bougeait.  
Derrière lui, Hebi et Akuma qui avaient sortit leur armes respectives.

Ruki avait cinq explosifs dans chaque mains, Kyo des poignards.

&&&

Au bar, Aoi et Toshiya avaient vu l'entrée fracassante des trois jeunes hommes, connu pour être de leur bande rivale : Shi.

Dès que le plus jeune vit leur arme, il ne pût s'empêcher de penser à Uruha. Il tourna la tête vers le coin VIP et le vit.  
Le brun courut vers l'homme qui avait volé son cœur, il courut en traversant la pièce se prenant une balle dans l'épaule. Mais Aoi continua en atterrissant lourdement sur le sol aux cotés du blond.

- Aoi ?! fit Uruha inquiet, es-ce que tu vas bien ?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun, d'un coté car son amour de toujours s'inquiétait pour lui, et d'un autre car il avait une envi furieuse de lui répliquer 'J'ai une balle dans l'épaule mais à part ça tous va bien …'

_De l'autre coté de la lumière._

Un homme aux cheveux rouge s'avança vers eux, un sourire mauvais. Uruha releva la tête et resta bouche bée.

- Die ?

Ce fût au tour de Aoi d'être sur le cul. Depuis quand le blond connaissait un membre de la terrible bande de Shi ?!

&&&

De l'autre coté de la salle, trois personnes restés cachés sous le bar. A jugé par leur apparence, il y avait deux hommes et une femme.

- J'ai peur, dit la jeune femme

Un homme lui mit le bras sur son épaule en lui disant qu'il allait s'en sortir.  
La troisième personne quant à elle, regarda la porte des toilettes, cela ferait une bonne échappatoire.

- Eh ! Venez, on va passez par là.

Les trois personnes partirent discrètement du bar et passèrent par la porte menant aux toilettes des hommes.

_A la liberté innommable_

Une fois dans la pièce, la jeune femme s'enferma dans une cabine rétorquant d'un besoin urgent.

- Décidément, les femmes et leurs vessie dit cyniquement le barman au bandeau.

- Reita … souffla son voisin.

&&&

Die pointa son arme en direction du blond.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du quitter la bande kokuzoku.

Le brun à coté, tourna la tête vers son partenaire, alors c'est de cela d'oû viennent tout ces secrets sur son passé, il faisait parti de la bande de la mort.

Tora enleva la protection de son arme et s'apprêta à tirer vers le blond.

On entendit …

Un coup de feu

Quelqu'un tomber à terre

Un cri

&&&

Une fois assise sur la cuvette des toilettes, la danseuse souleva sa robe. Elle descendit légèrement ses bas et glissa sa main en dessous, fouillant quelques instant. Un sourire en coin, elle sortit des ses habits des shurikens. Elle en prit trois dans chaque mains, les cachant sous les longues manches de son haut.

_Avalant la crainte_

La jeune femme sortit de sa cabine, Toshiya ravit lui tendit sa main. Elle ne l'a prit pas, un air séductrice sur son visage.  
Le brun ne comprit que trop tard, lorsque trois shurikens s'enfoncèrent dans sa poitrine.

La danseuse tourna alors son regard vers le deuxième homme, malheureusement il avait disparut.

_'Si l'on apprends que un a réussit à s'enfuir, ça va encore me retomber dessus.'_

Elle sortit des toilettes, ne cherchant pas à savoir par ou avait filait le barman.

&&&

Le blond releva la tête, il n'était pas mort. Mais ce coup de feu ? Il n'avait pas pu le rêver.  
Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se figea lorsqu'il vit Aoi baigner dans son sang.

Ne faisant plus attention à rien, Uruha se pencha et le prit dans ses bras. Il respirait encore …

Il entendit un toussotement.

- Pourquoi m'avoir protégé ?

Le brun, avec ses dernières forces tourna la tête vers l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Parce que je t'aime, réussit-il à formuler.

Uruha sentit les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Tous d'un coup, il sentit le brun se raidir dans ses bras et ne plus bouger. Il était mort.

- Aoi ? Aoi ! AOI !!!

Le blond était à présent en larme sur son partenaire.

- Ne me laisse pas, ne part pas. Tu ne peux pas me laisser, reviens !!

Il secoua son ami, déversant ses larmes sur son cadavre.

- REVIENS !!!!

Il cria son désespoir.

_Voler plus haut que n'importe qui._

Un rire diabolique retentit dans ses oreilles. Tournant sa tête, il vit Die le regarder.  
Il pointa l'arme qui avait tué Aoi maintenant sur lui.  
Uruha ferma les yeux, laissant la mort le prendre volontiers. Si il n'avait pas su dire dans la vie à Aoi qu'il l'aimait, il lui dirait dans la mort.

Un second tire se fit entendre. Le corps d'Uruha tomba à terre à coté de celui qu'il aimait, une balle dans la tête.

&&&

La danseuse sortit des toilettes, détachant ses long cheveux platine.  
Elle vit un ancien de leur bande tomber à terre mort par l'arme de Die.

- Ne rester pas là, mademoiselle dit un homme caché sous un canapé non loin d'elle.

La blonde le regarda, haineuse et lui ficha trois shurikens en pleine tête.

&&&

Ruki tourna la tête vers le bruit et vit une danseuse arriver à ses cotés.

- Tiens Kyogi ?

Elle sourit

- Surprise de me voir, tu ne savait pas que j'étais sur cette mission Hebi ?

Kyo arriva à leur coté, prenant le bras du serpent.

- Moi je le savais, Shinya !!!

'La belle blonde' lança un de ces shurikens qui effleura la joue d'Akuma, lui laissant une coupure.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, baka !!

- Ca suffit !!! cria Die de l'autre coté de la pièce.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge arriva à son tour à leur coté.

_Le temps d'un battement de cœur_

- Tout le monde à été tué ? demanda-t-il

Ils répondirent par un hochement de tête, sauf Shinya en pleine réflexion.

- Parfait, on y va alors.

Ils suivirent Tora jusqu'à l'extérieur, repartant ainsi chez eux. Encore une mission accomplie à leur actif.

Dans la poche de Die, son portable vibra. Un appel inconnu.

- Oui Kaoru ?

A l'autre bout du fil, le dénommé Kaoru était dans un grand bureau, assit sur un fauteuil en cuir. En temps que procureur, il devait avoir le meilleur.

- Mission accompli ? dit-il calmement

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge sourit

- Evidement répondit-il fièrement

Ils raccrochèrent sur ces quelques paroles.

&&&

Un peu plus loin de la discothèque, un jeune homme blond courrait a en perdre haleine.  
En même qu'il courrait il prit son portable et composa un numéro.

- Ici Kai

- Chef dit-il essoufflé, j'ai réussit à m'enfuir de la boite, ils n'ou on retrouvé.

A l'autre bout du fil, le chef jura fortement, il détestait se faire avoir comme ça

- Mais j'ai réussi à voir leur visage.

- Parfait dit le chef arborant un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres avant de raccrocher.

&&&

Beaucoup plus loin, la bande de Shi marchaient dans les rues sombres de Tokyo.  
Die le tigre rouge qui ouvrait la marche, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait.  
Derrière, Ruki le serpent et Kyo le démon qui se tenaient discrètement la main et s'insultaient pour faire bonne figure.  
Et finalement, Shinya la danseuse qui se révélé être un homme qui fermait la marche. Shinya le mensonge et l'anonymat réunit.

_Et mourir…_

**Tout **ces morts

**Tout **ces mots

**Toutes** ces armes

**Toutes **ces personnes

**Tout** ça

**Tout **ça pour un règlement de compte

**Tout** ça …

&&&

* * *

**  
Owari **


End file.
